In mobile communication devices, digital-to-time converters (DTCs) are promising building blocks, for example, for phase modulators. A DTC is a building block which delays incoming signal edges according to digital tuning information at its input. In a phase modulator the DTC acts as a variable delay element which alters the phase of an incoming quasi periodic signal by dynamically changing its delay. For example, a DTC may be used as a component of a phase path of a polar transmitter of a mobile communication device.